Under What Remains of the Sky
by xPorcelainMaskx
Summary: Opening her scroll, the petal haired kunoichi read aloud. You will go by the name Ayame. Male role will use alias of Yuki. playing dropouts of the International School of Genjutsu, eloping. She stopped and glared at her sensei. ooo! may cont. if r and r'd


_Under What Remains of the Sky_

Tsunade flinched, knowing her apprentice would NOT like this mission. Well, not the **mission** exactly, just what the mission entailed. Sighing, she replaced the trinkets

on her desk with pillows, Sakura would throw things, at least she usually did when she was in a blind rage.

"This should be fun," she thought sarcastically to herself. "I love my job, I love my job, I love my job…"

* * *

Haruno Sakura 

Age: 19

Height: 5'2"

Weight:112.3 lbs

Physical Traits: Pink Hair (natural), jade eyes, no noticeable scars, regular chakra pattern

Status: Jounin, Medic-nin, ANBU

Notes: Currently under tutelage of Godaime Hokage, formerly part of Team 7, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke (re-instated), and Sai (last name

unknown) Blood contract with slugs, good observation skills, skilled strategist, superb memorization skills. Trained with Maito Gai for short period of time.

* * *

"Say WHAT???" Sakura screeched. 

"You have been assigned an A-rank mission, along with Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and your former teammate, Sai. We have reason to believe that Akatsuki

members have been on the move and have allianced with Sound." Tsunade explained calmly. "The Kazekage has allianced with us and we plan on gathering more

information before we strike. You and your teammates are to pose as students of prestigious school, I'm sure you've heard of the International School of Genjutsu?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yes, well you and your partner are supposedly drop outs, on the run from your parents. You are after information concerning recent sightings of two missing-nin, one of

whom you are, ahem, familiar with." Here she paused, waiting for the time bomb to go off. She peered at her student, assessing her reaction. To her surprise, the petal-

haired kunoichi look calm… composed….serene even.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I understand this, but I'm not sure if I read correctly. The mission scroll mentions, ehem," Opening her scroll, she bgan to read aloud. " You will

be going be the name Ayame. Male role will be using the alias of Yuki. Playing drop-outs of ISG, eloping." She then stopped and glared at her sensei.

"You've not made a mistake. Whomever you deem the most suitable to play your---fiancé, will assume the name Yuki and share a room with you. I am sorry Sakura, but

this is one of the better ways to account for the presence of a female. You are to meet in two days as the bridge at oh-six hundred hours" The blonde medic could empathise

with her surrogate daughter. This would not be pleasant, considering her teammates. Clasping her hands and nodding, she concluded her meeting. Taking this as a sign to

leave, Sakura clenched her fists and left, Inner Sakura seething.

**"ARRRRG!!!! This SUCKS! I hate that Sai bastard! How am I supposed to deal with paint boy, lazy ass, and Mr. I''ve got a huge stick shoved up my rear end? Do all genuises have one up their asses? Or is it just the ones I know?"**

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha 

Sai smiled. He knew this would be entertaining. And with his fake grin plastered on his façade, he continued on his way home.

* * *

At the Yamanaka Flower Shop 

"KYA!!!! Sa-ku-ra is lea-VING! Sa-ku-ra is lea-VING!" Ino chanted from behind her counter while doing some deranged form of the cha cha.

"Troublesome mission" Shikamaru mumbled to himself. He had to buy flowers for his father because his mother was mad. Again. That's why he was at Ino's shop, and

that's where he got his mission scroll.

"Sasuke-kun is MINE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Sweatdropping, Shikamaru left a few bills on the counter, took his bouquet, and left the shop hurriedly.

" Ino needs to work on her evil laugh. She sounds like a dying hamster." And that was his last thought of his blonde companion for he day. He had other things to worry

about, like not getting hit with the broom when he got home late.

* * *

Disclaimer: all belong to kishi-sama. not me. 

Author's note: this is just a test, if i get enough reviews i may continue it. if not, meh, it's an old work anyways. reviews are read an appreciated.


End file.
